


Let Me Show You

by samuelislarryaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance Week 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Normal AU, Nude Photos, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sexting, im late but whatever, not in space my dudes, this is shit im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelislarryaf/pseuds/samuelislarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is at work and gets a surprising text from Lance, leading to some unexpected phone sex that almost gets Keith fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You

It was pretty damn difficult to focus on your work when your boyfriend would  _ not _ leave you alone. Keith's job wasn't even that hard, it just required the little attention Lance stole when he texted him. It wasn't that Keith didn't want to talk to Lance, it's just that he was at work and he  _ really  _ couldn't afford to be fired for being on his phone. So once he had gotten a picture of Lance with his tongue slipping past his beautiful wet lips and wearing nothing but a pair of satin black panties, Keith knew it was over. He might as well just start filling out applications now. 

' _ Jesus, Lance. Can you please let me work? I'll be home in a few hours _ .' 

' _ i could let you work, but that's no fun ;P can i call you _ ?'

_ 'No _ .'

Not even moments later, Keith's phone lit up with Lance's name plastered at the top. Great. 

"Lance, I already told you not to call me while I'm at work-" Wait. Did Lance just... moan? No way. No fucking way. He knew Lance wanted to torture him but this was too far. He didn't know if he could handle it. 

“Lance, seriously. I can’t right now, okay? I promise I’ll spoil you when I get home but I’m at  _ work- _ ” 

Keith was cut off with another breathy moan from the other side of the phone, and he could feel his stomach starting to pool. He looked around to make sure no one else was around as he slipped a hand between his legs, letting out a defeated sigh as he pressed against his hardening length through his pants. “God, I can’t believe this,” Keith mumbled as he listened to Lance’s light breaths and moans, the bed creaking in the background.

Keith could hear Lance mumbling something and he held the phone closer to his ear in desperation, wanting to know what Lance was saying. “Baby, you’re gonna have to speak a little louder than that.” 

“I want you here, I want you here to fuck me, Keith.” 

Keith’s hand froze, his face instantly flushing a deep red as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, standing. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, stumbling into a stall and locking the door. “Lance. Lance, listen to me. What are you doing right now? Tell me, baby.”

“‘m opening myself up for you, Keith. It’s so good, it feels so good-” Keith couldn’t understand the rest, because Lance had let his words slur into each other out of pure pleasure. 

Keith kept the phone on his shoulder as he reached down, unbuckling his belt and quickly unzipping his jeans. He was already, shamelessly, rock hard. Keith pushed his tie out of the way as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his girth. “Yeah, baby? Tell me more.”

Lance could be heard gasping as he rocked himself back on his fingers, whining into the phone and moaning out Keith’s name through bright pink lips. “I can’t wait till you get home, Keith. I want you to fuck me so hard.”

Keith had to pinch the tip to not cum right then and there, groaning. “God.  _ Jesus _ , Lance. I’m gonna come home and fuck you right there, okay? We won’t even make it to the bed before I’m fucking you.” 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , please,” Lance said, his voice higher and his breath more rigid as he slipped yet another finger into himself. He was getting close, and Keith knew it. His voice was free of all his usual cockyness and he was completely at Keith’s mercy. 

“C’mon, baby. Cum for me. I wanna hear you cum.” Keith groaned, his hand pumping him faster as his own words urged him on.    
Not even a few seconds later he could hear Lance moaning loudly into the phone, moaning out Keith’s name in pure pleasure. It was the final push Keith needed as he spurted all over the stall door, back arching as he clutched the phone. He breathed heavily and waited a while before speaking up, “You’re gonna get it when I get home, Lance. You know not to call me when I’m at work.” 

Lance laughed, out of breath. “I know. That was the plan.” 


End file.
